naruto the slug
by juubi shinobi
Summary: sorry about my other fanfic i was using a old doc. of my sister's and didn't know how to fix the first chapters . So this fanfic is redo of my first fanfic and this is the first true slugterra and Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer i don't own slugterra or Naruto  
this is a slug talking and** thinking "m"this s a human talking "hi"  
**Naruto will be able to talk as a human and talk to slugs**

* * *

** first person point of veiw ** It was a dark day in slugterra there was a freak storm that cause a black out in slugterra suddenly a bolt of red lightning shot out of the clouds and hit smack dab in the middle of guardian slugs of all the elements. Their was a small crater in between the guardian slugs. The slugs heard screams of pain coming from the crater. they went to check it out and they found a mysterious slug that was hurt very bad and had the combined attributes of every slug even the enigma slug. After the slug was healed by doc. the slugs introduce themselves (AN i ma not going the write the names just imagine the names) after the guardian slugs introduced themselves the mystery slug introduced himself as Naruto uzumaki. They asked naruto how he got here Naruto said "i don't know the last thing that i remember is fighting mardara uchiha and absorbing the juubi" then Naruto asked "what are you because i never seen any thing like you guys?". Doc then said "**what do you mean. Don't you know your own kind**?". Naruto said "what do you mean i am human?"then Naruto looked down to see his body to only find a slugs body. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed naruto. After Naruto was done screaming his head off you could hear the guardian slugs whispering stuff like this "** The** **p****rophecy is becoming true" **and "**we need to train him to get him ready to beat him**". After the slugs finished the conversation doc said "**Naruto we will train you in our ways**"

* * *

**if you guys are wondering why doc is there it is because he is a guardian slug.**  
**if you have any ideas for the story put it in my review box and i will try to incorporate it into my story. the next chapter is training and the prophecy until next time peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer i don't own slugterra or Naruto  
this is a slug talking and** thinking "m"this s a human talking "hi"  
**Naruto will be able to talk as a human and talk to slugs**

* * *

**first person point of view**

**Naruto was mastering fire after mastering ice ,water ,earth ,metal ,plant ,toxic ,electricity and light in three weeks. In the next two weeks he mastered all of the elements. (an ones i did not put in psychic ,air and shadow their is also other but that is just floppers)Naruto was now working on a way to combine all of the elements in four weeks he mastered combing all elements into one element with the help from 500 shadow clones. The guardians knew he was ready to know the prophecy after he shown them him combining all of the elements together.  
**

**naruto's pov**

**The guardian slugs took me to the room I was forbidden to enter. Doc said "we think you are ready to become a ****guardian slug. now stand in he center of the circle." Once i stood in the center of the circle the other slugs stood around me and started to chant ancient mubo-jumbo. I suddenly gained spots on my back and the ****guardian slugs said follow us. They lead me to the back of the room were their was a slug size hole in the wall i went in to the hole well the slugs were getting out a piece of paper doc said "this is the ****prophecy you are in because you are the chosen one of the two dimensions." i looked at the page it said the boy that sealed the juubi for the second time will become a slug. the boy will get to slugterra by a freak storm. ****************The boy will become the last known Shane's partner the slug will bring peace to slugterra.**

* * *

**do you like it? one again i will credit to people that gives me ideas and thanks to nicoleblakk for pointing out their are no clouds in slugterra. by**


End file.
